lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lord of the Rings: Elven Warriors
The Lord of the Rings: Elven Warriors was the fourth book in the series added by a fanon author named Tommy Cronk. The book was officially added to the series and published by Tolkien's son and the Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki. Controversy The book was looked down upon by most fans because it would possibly ruin the series with a new author writing a book, however, it turned out that the book matched the series very well. Some fans argued over this, some actually turned away from the series. None of these arguments can be found on the internet anymore, only past arguments from 2009 and previous years when the book was only a possible idea. Story Prologue The beginning of the story tells of the Ring of Power returning, worse than ever. Sauron had an heir to his thrown and on his dying wish (which was not originally planned by Tolkien) he asked for his son to add to the ring. Since the ring was destroyed, Sauron's son, Alskus was to rebuild a more powerful ring and use it to kill King Aragorn of Gondor. The plan was well though out and Alskus had already gathered his army. Book one: Journeys of the Early Elves The first book tells the tails of the earlyier elves and their quests. Their creation and religion is explained more clearly than in the Silmarillion. The Dwarf-Elf Wars are held and cause massive corruption in Gondor. The battles carry out as far as Mordor, bringing Goblins and Orcs into the fight. Exclusively about the story, you here of Lurtz's past before he had become an Orc. Lurtz apparently fought the Orcs and Goblins and Dwarves. He infact lead an entire platoon of Elvish warriors destine to protect the rising kingdom of Gondor, and with Mordor expanding fast over the Misty Mountains. Several soldiers from Lurtz's platoon had died, but breached the walls of South Gondor where the Dwarves had been pushed out to. Other miniature wars were being fought around, such as the War of the Rings which was beginning to be a rising conflict over Middle-Earth. Lurtz was sent to Mordor to fight, but his entire platoon was killed and he was severely wounded in a battle that failed for the Elves. The Dwarves had breached the Misty Mountains and slaughtered massive amounts of Goblin villages. The Dwarves and Elves were beginning to put aside their differences, struggling to hold onto their own pride. The Elves continued their religious studies and theologic ways rather than war. The Elves were peaceful, however, the Dwarves believed they must be war-like in nature to get through life while maintaining peaceful at times. Stamina is a useful tool during this war. Lurtz comes face to face with Sauron who captures him in battle. Book two: The Fourth Age The Elves have returned to their peaceful ways in Gondor, also as friends with the Dwarves and the Orcs dead and the Goblins extinct. The Elvish religion and language has changed throughout the war. The Dwarves have as well. Alskus thrives through the thirteen years forgotten land of Mordor, plotting to kill Aragorn and destroy the Elves and all good completly. Category:Fan-fiction